


Papercut

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: A voice is haunting Tony and seems that it never let him go.But, what happen if the voice is inside of his head and that's everything that keeps Tony alive?





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corte de papel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555647) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> I was listening to Linkin Park the last days and Papercut fits so well with this story.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> And if you wanted to listen to the song when you're reading, here's the link: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjVkXlxsO8Q&list=RDvjVkXlxsO8Q](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjVkXlxsO8Q&list=RDvjVkXlxsO8Q)

It was raining like a whole week. It was fine, he doesn’t like the sun anyway.

Beating Thanos was quite hard and everyone was still at the hospital because it’s quite normal to not be in one piece after to fight against a mad-purpled-colored-titan.

But there was still one single voice in the air that seemed to talking only to him.

He turned his head back but nobody was there. Battle issues, maybe? Probably. He was run away from the hospital and people would be looking for him.

 

“ _Time’s running, Tony._ ”

“Yes, I know. But I don’t know where you are.”

“ _You know exactly where I am._ ”

“Excuse me, sir?” An old woman looked at him. Anthony denied with his head.

“Could you stop to talking when someone’s around?” He whispered with no witness to see his no sense talk.

“ _Sorry. My bad, Mr. Stark._ ”

He smiled because he could see his shining smile in his mind and even experienced the same feeling that the first time they met.

“You’re so stupid…” Anthony said trying to looking beyond the barrier that stopped curious people to make a step into the enormous crater in middle of New York. “Ok, I think you’re not here.”

“ _You’re not even close._ ”

“Stop making fun of me, kid.”

“ _Sorry._ ” Anthony smiled because of the voice of the kid.

“Could you give me a hint?”

“ _I already told you. You know it._ ”

“That’s not a hint…”

“ _But you just don’t want to see it._ ”

“Probably. If I do, it’s pretty sure that I become insane and all that shit.”

“ _Perhaps, if you do it…_ ”

“’If I do it’, what?”

“ _Nothing. Forget it._ ”

“Once again, where are you, Peter?” Silence. He could still hear his nervous breath in his head, but he said nothing to him. “I’m an old man who managed to escape from a fucking hospital somehow. Give me a break…”

“ _But this is fun._ ”

“Are you laughing?”

“ _Who knows. You will never know._ ”

“Fuck you…”

“ _Hey… Language._ ”

Anthony smirked.

Somehow his steps stopped behind a woman who was crying on the floor, over a mound of wet earth because of the rain.

“ _I told you, Tony: you know where I am._ ”

“Of course I know. And as you said it, I just didn’t want to see it.” May looked at him, she just realized he was there just standing in the rain with a bunch of white roses in one of his hands. He sat down on the floor and left the flowers on the ground. After that he laid just there. “But I could feel you even when you’re here, Peter…” He whispered.

“ _That’s because I will always be with you. I’m a part of you after all._ ”

“But it’s a pain in the ass… Just feel you this way, I mean.”

“ _You’re the only one that could do it, Tony._ ”

“I never had to picked you up from your house that day. You shouldn’t come with me to Germany.”

“ _But if you never had gone to my house that day, we wouldn’t have met, right?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _We couldn’t have loved each other the way we did, right?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _We--_ ”

“But you probably wouldn’t be here…”

“ _That’s… We can’t get back in time, Tony._ ”

“Probably…”

“ _Tony…_ ”

“What?”

“ _Could you still living for me?_ ”

“I can’t promise you something like that.”

“ _We can be together for the rest of your life, you know?_ ”

“I can’t promise you something like that…”

 

“Sir, we’ve found him.” Natasha grabbed Anthony from the ground, May was talking with other agent several steps behind them.

“He was talking alone, saying no sense… I don’t know…” She said.

“It’s okay. Thanks for your cooperation, madam.”

“Tony, we have to go.”

“He’s dead, Natasha…”

“I know…” She whispered to the man who was so different of the man she met once. This man was hopeless, he felt like a part of his life was taken away from him. She knew what happened in New York, everyone knew.

 

“ _Tony, I’m sorry. I’m sorry._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!! ^3^
> 
> I have no life since I met this pairing ;wwwwww;


End file.
